Please Eat
by Ren Marlo
Summary: Lucy sufre una enfermedad que la va destruyendo poco a poco, aun que no se de cuenta de ello. El destino pronto la junta con un vivaz chico que estará dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura con tal de verla bien. "No es tu cuerpo lo que amo, pero es el caparazón en el que estas dentro, y lo estas matando, estas matando la única pieza de ti que puedo tocar" -Nicole D. AU!
1. Parasites

**Parasites- Parks, Squares and Alleys**

 **DISCLAIMER:Ni las canciones de los títulos ni fairy tail me pertenecen.**

Despertaba con una pesadez habitual, a pesar de ser sábado a las once de la mañana se sentía cansada, con toda la pereza de la que era posible se levantó y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua,ahí encontró una nota encima del desayunador junto a una lista de supermercado.

"No vuelvo hasta mañana a las 10 de la noche aproximadamente, pero te encargo que vallas a comprar la despensa, ya no hay nada"

Atte: Papá

Era bueno que no hubiera nada ¿No?, Lucy arrugó la lista y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón de piyama, se dirigía a su cuarto cuando sintió un retortijón en el estomago, con molestia agarró una mandarina del frutero casi vacío y subió a cambiarse. Ya en su cuarto, se puso una sudadera grande sobre su piyama y se calzó unos tenis, el cabello se lo amarró en un moño mal hecho, no tenía ganas de salir, en cuanto a la mandarina, tuvo tentación de tirarla a la basura, pero decidió dejarla en su escritorio, sería su comida del día. Tomó sus llaves y su monedero y salió de casa.

En camino al supermercado el estomago le seguía reclamando por la falta de alimento mientras ella lograba ignorarlo sin problema alguno. Al llegar agarró una de las canastas metálicas que ahí se encontraban y directamente se fue por una bolsa de semillas de chía, ayudaban a quitar el hambre, luego agarró una bolsa llena de uvas, dos calorías por cada uva, así fue escogiendo sus alimentos, no llenaba ni la mitad de la canasta y sin embargo ella sentía que llevaba comida para toda la quincena. Ahora comenzaba la parte difícil, debía ir a seleccionar los alimentos que su papá le había escrito, comprar la despensa le había traído muchos sentimientos encontrados desde hace un tiempo, Jude era el que usualmente iba a comprarla, pero en momentos en los que él se iba en sus viajes de negocios le tocaba a ella hacer la tarea, a ella no le gustaba comprar tanto, no por el dinero, si no porque no se lo comía, aprovechaba que casi siempre comía sola y tiraba a la basura porciones considerables de comida para que su papá no sospechara de sus métodos extremos para adelgazar.

Estar rodeada de tanta comida y de tantos olores la mareaba -Aun que no fuera solo el olor lo que le causaba los mareos- sin embargo sintió que lo sobrellevó bastante bien, ya había terminado de pagar cuando su malestar incrementó, la falta de alimento le estaba haciendo efecto, sentía que el peso de la canasta se le sumaba a ella y la cabeza le daba vueltas, le empezaron a dar escalofríos, se sentía enorme, demasiado pesada como para sostenerse, estaba a punto de soltar la canasta y tirarse al suelo a llorar cuando una alarma anti incendios comenzó a sonar seguido de un rociador de incendios que empezó a tirar agua por todo su alrededor, eso solo logró aturdirle más los sentidos.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Escuchó la voz de un chico seguido de un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer- Perdón ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó, Lucy solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, todas sus compras estaban rotas y pisoteadas- Rayos, no tengo tiempo- Dijo, mientras Lucy sentía como la cargaban como si de una princesa se tratara.

–¡Hey! ¡Detente ahí muchacho!- Gritaban a lo lejos, se imaginó que eran los guardias de seguridad del supermercado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lucy pudo entrar en si en cuanto sintió que el sol le pegaba en la cara y sentía al chico correr, la vista aún la tenía nublada, sin embargo podía distinguir que se dirigían a un parque solitario delante del supermercado, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

–¡Bájame! ¿Quien eres? ¡Bájame!– Comenzó a decir tratando de gritar y patalear con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la persona bajó la velocidad y logro esconderse tras unos arbustos altos–¿Qué está pa...- No pudo acabar pues el chico le había tapado la boca, iba a morderlo y empezar a gritar hasta que escuchó a los guardias de seguridad pasar, pasaron un buen rato así, en el que ella pudo observar los rasgos del muchacho con suma atención, era moreno, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, afilados y su cabello tenía un extraño color rosado, era muy guapo. El chico se aseguró de que los guardias se hubieran ido para soltarla y dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

–Estuvo cerca... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó, Lucy asintió con la cabeza- Menos mal, estas tan delgada que creí haberte roto algo con el empujón que te di- ¿Estaba ciego a caso?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ah, accidentalmente quemé unos estantes.

-¿Qué?

-Un imbécil me retó a prender fuego con un encendedor y spray para cabello, quién diría que la sección de servilletas fuera tan inflamable– Dijo después de una pequeña risa.

-¿Es en serio?

-Supongo que ya no puedo ir ahí

-Esto es increíble, ahora debo regresar y volver a comprar las cosas- Trató de levantarse pero el mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, gracias a que el chico pirómano estaba ahí no se cayó.

-¿Segura estas bien? Parece que en cualquier momento vas a desplomarte.

-Si si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar- Comenzó a caminar dirección a su casa, las compras podían esperar a mañana.

-Espera, déjame hacer algo para compensártelo ¿si?- Iba a contestar que no, pero gracias a él había gastado dinero por nada y ganado un buen golpe con la caída, seguro podía sacarle provecho en algo.

-Bien, mañana me llevaras a comprar las cosas que perdí por tu culpa, y tu pagas ¿Ok?

-Uh.., esta bien- Dijo un poco de mala gana.

-¡Natsu! ¿Donde estas cerebro de lava?- Los dos voltearon a ver quien gritaba, era un chico pálido de cabello azul oscuro que comenzaba a quitarse la playera.

-¡Aquí estoy maldito exhibicionista! No andes gritando como desquiciado, espantas a la gente- Contestó el chico "Así que se llama Natsu" Pensó Lucy.

-¿Que no grite? ¡Me abandonaste en el puto supermercado! ¡Casi me hacen pagar por TUS daños!Menos mal que logré escapar...

-¡Pero tu me retaste, parte de la culpa es tuya!

-¿Para qué me haces caso imbécil?

-Si ya sabes como soy ¿Para qué me retas? Mal nacido...

-Supongo de que es hora de que me valla...- Dijo Lucy mientras trataba de alejarse lentamente, sentía que hacía mal tercio.

-Te acompañamos, no tenemos nada que hacer- Dijo Natsu, a Lucy le sorprendió como dejó a un lado su enojo para contestarle de buena manera.

-Natsu ¿Quien es ella?-Preguntó el chico pálido.

-Ah, ella es... ¿Quién eres?- No podía ser posible

-Me llamo Lucy.

-Gray, esta es Lucy, la atropellé huyendo de los guardias de seguridad, Lucy, este es Gray, le gusta desnudarse en lugares públicos.

-Oye, no es que lo haga a propósito,no le creas Lucy, tiene el cerebro fundido.

-Mira quien habla señor "pensé que el sexo oral era decir palabras sexuales a otra persona"

-¡Ya supéralo teníamos doce años!

Prácticamente así fue el camino a casa, Lucy estaba empezando a cuestionar su sanidad al dejar que dos completos extraños la acompañaran a casa, no se veían como malas personas, a pesar de haber incendiado los estantes del supermercado, y aún estaba mareada así que no podía arriesgarse a regresar sola y desplomarse en la calle. En el camino se enteró que Natsu y Gray eran amigos desde el jardín de niños, bueno, más bien rivales, y que ambos atendían a la preparatoria contigua a la suya, incluso eran del mismo año.

-Entonces han de conocer a Erza Scarlet- Dijo Lucy, Erza era su amiga de la infancia, sus madres eran muy buenas amigas y ellas dos convivían mucho, después de la muerte de la madre de Lucy, Jude se encargó de cortar contacto con todas sus antiguas amistades, así que Lucy solo hablaba con Erza de vez en cuando. En cuanto Lucy la mencionó los dos chicos hicieron cara de disgusto.

-No hablemos de ella por favor...-Dijo Natsu.

-¿Por qué no?

-Erza es un ser enviado del infierno, encargado de hacer nuestras vidas miserables..-Dijo Gray con la cara aún más pálida.

-¿Tan mala es? Yo recuerdo que conmigo era muy amable, si, tenía su carácter pero nunca fue grosera ni nada...

-No la conoces Lucy, y es mejor así- Dijo Natsu, ¿Tanto había cambiado? Pensó en mandarle un mensaje más tarde. En cuanto menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de su casa, debía admitir que sus peleas eran muy entretenidas.-Entonces..¿Paso por ti mañana?- Preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, a las doce ¿Te parece?

-A las doce será.

Lucy se despidió de los dos chicos y entró a su casa, estaba agotada, no solo físicamente, si no mentalmente también, subió a su cuarto, agarró el resto de mandarina y se lo comió junto con dos vasos de agua mineral, un buen truco para engañar al estomago y que el hambre no la molestara tanto. Comería una manzana antes de las 7:00 pm y ya podía darse por servida. Prendió su laptop y comenzó a ver una película de romance de su repertorio, no podía dejar de pensar en Natsu, se sentía inevitablemente atraída a el, tal vez era su vitalidad o su personalidad tan segura y alegre, cosas que a ella le faltaban, esa tarde se la pasó mucho más tranquila y no pensó en su figura hasta que fue momento de tomar un baño, esperaría con ansias el día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **ATENCION!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como notaron, este fanfic abarca temas delicados, así que recomiendo discreción para leerlo, se que en el primer capítulo no se le da la importancia que debe ni nada, pero la trama irá creciendo y con ella la angustia, no se preocupen ;)**

 **Agradecería sus consejos o que me digan si algún dato esta mal, comenten mucho! Publicaré seguido.**


	2. Sappy

**Sappy-Nirvana**

DISCLAIMER: Ni fairy tail ni los títulos de las canciones me pertenecen.

El camino a su casa fue bastante normal, no pasó de su típica pelea con Gray, entró a su cuarto y tiró sus cosas en el piso, comenzó a jugar mini juegos en su celular para distraer un poco su mente, en todo el tiempo que había pasado no había dejado de pensar en Lucy, aún con la enorme ropa que llevaba, su estilo desarreglado y sus expresiones casi nulas, se le hacía muy bonita, solo que había algo que no cuadraba y lo mantenía inquieto, prefirió no indagar mucho en la mala espina que le daba, solo esperaba que fuera un mero presentimiento y nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que hizo Lucy al despertar fue ir al baño a pesarse en la báscula, cerró los ojos antes de ver el número señalado por la línea roja y dio un fuerte suspiro, no había fallado en su rigurosa dieta, así que no había forma de que hubiera subido de peso ¿no? Tomó valor y volteó a ver.

50 kg.

No estaba mal, había logrado bajar cinco kilos en las últimas dos semanas, dado a su metabolismo lento a Lucy le costaba más trabajo bajar de peso que a otras personas. Estaba bien, pero no era suficiente, aún sentía los gruesos rollos de carne envolviéndola, bajaría un poco más. Eran las 10 de la mañana, así que aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Erza, tenía ya un año que no la veía en persona, su amiga pelirroja no tardó en responder a su saludo

- _Qué alegría me da saber de tí, ya tiene bastante tiempo que no nos vemos._

 _-Han pasado bastantes cosas...Por cierto, conocí a dos chicos de tu grado, Natsu y Gray, les pregunté por ti pero pareciera que les hubiera mencionado al mismo diablo._

 _-Ah, ese par de idiotas, ignóralos, me temen porque soy la única que puede parar sus peleas...Cambiando de tema, este viernes hay un concurso de talentos en nuestra escuela a las 6:00 ¿Te gustaría venir?_

 _-¡Con gusto! Ahí estaré._

 _-Después habrá una fiesta en casa de Gray y estas súper invitada, no te preocupes de como llegar ni nada, que yo te llevo._

 _-¡Muchas gracias Erza! Entonces el viernes te veo._

No era una persona fiestera, pero le alegraba poder ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo. Bajó a la cocina e hirvió una taza grande de arroz, al terminar derramó el agua y dejó enfriar el arroz, mientras tanto subió a su cuarto a cambiarse por unos boyfriend jeans y un suéter mostaza que le quedaba considerablemente grande. Bajó de nuevo , pasó el arroz a un plato y agarró una cuchara, no llevaba ni la mitad de este y ya había abandonado el recipiente en el desayunador, fue a lavarse los dientes y a esperar a que Natsu llegara, después de unos cinco minutos escuchó el timbre de su casa, se dió un pequeño vistazo en el espejo del pasillo y se aplacó unos cabellos rebeldes. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, traía una playera rojo oscuro que marcaba perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos y del pecho, además de una sonrisa que ya creía característica de él, Lucy intentó no babear.

-¿Podemos ir a algún otro supermercado? Después de lo de ayer no me gustaría aparecer por ahí durante un buen tiempo- Dijo Natsu, Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Decidieron ir al supermercado que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, estaba más lejos que el otro, pero era más grande y servía que hacían algo después de comprar lo necesario. Llegando al supermercado agarraron un carrito y pasaron por cada sección de alimentos seleccionando todo lo que estaba impuesto en la lista, afortunadamente Lucy no lo había perdido con todo el embrollo del día anterior. Con Natsu presente, pudo distraerse lo suficiente como para que la ansiedad no se apoderara de ella ni se fijara en los horrorosos números que marcaban las calorías en los empaques de comida, tendría en mente llevar a Natsu con ella cada vez que le tocara hacer una tarea por el estilo.

-Entonces nada más falta ir por la carne y terminamos- Dijo Lucy ojeando la lista.

-¿Eso es todo? Creí que harías que mi cartera sangrara- Contestó Natsu ciertamente sorprendido por lo poco (Según él y su estomago sin fondo) que llevaban en el carrito, sin contar que parte de este eran alimentos dietéticos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi papá casi no está en casa, y yo casi siempre como en la calle- Mentira, odiaba los restaurantes, los olores la asqueaban o la hacían querer sellarse la boca y amarrarse las tripas por el hambre que sufría.

-En mi familia comemos mucho, en especial carne, creo que por eso se me hace tan raro.

-¿Ah si?- A Lucy se le hacía raro que Natsu tuviera un cuerpo para morirse si comía tanto como decía.

-Bueno, mi viejo y yo si, mi hermano tiene más control sobre si mismo- Ya estaban en la fila y Natsu preparaba el dinero para pagar, quedó dubitativo por unos segundos hasta que decidido volteó a ver a Lucy-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío que a penas pudo ocultar.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Pero si ya van a ser las dos de la tarde, ya es hora- Maldita sea, era tierno haciendo esa cara de cachorrillo triste, a lo que Lucy con dificultad negó rotundamente, pagaron y pusieron las cosas en bolsas plásticas- Bueno, pero acompáñame, es lo menos que puedes hacer por haberme hecho pagar por tu comida.

-¿Perdón? Yo no choqué contra ti y tiré tus cosas.

-Ya no seas rara y vamos- Cargaron las bolsas y fueron a un restaurante cercano.

Ocuparon una mesa y colocaron las bolsas de forma que no los molestaran, Lucy comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, tantos olores, tantos sonidos. Su estomago comenzaba a rugir necesitado de alimento " _No pasa nada Lucy, solo lo estas acompañando, no tienes que comer nada si no quieres"_ pensaba tratando de calmarse a si misma. Pronto un mesero se acercó a pedirles la orden. Natsu pidió carne asada junto con sus acompañamientos, sopa, entradas y varias otras cosas terriblemente cardiacas, cuando el chico al fin terminó de ordenar, él y el mesero voltearon a verla esperando su veredicto, tenía bastante tiempo que Lucy no comía una comida completa y obviamente ese no era momento para volver a hacerlo.

-Un vaso de agua, con mucho hielo- Dijo sin más, evitó en todo momento voltear a ver el menú.

-¿Sería todo?- Preguntó el mesero

-Si- Lucy se apresuró a decir antes de que Natsu pudiera ordenar otra cosa o que a ella se le ocurriera hacerlo en su lugar.

Natsu no tardó en sacar tema de conversación, lo cual ella agradecía en sus adentros. Prácticamente la plática se basaba en anécdotas que él, Gray y algunas veces Erza, habían pasado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, la mayoría eran bastante divertidas y hacían a Lucy desear volver a los tiempos en los que ella podía divertirse sin preocupaciones con sus amigos.

El mesero llegó cargado de platos que cuidadosamente colocó al rededor de Natsu, seguido del vaso de agua con mucho hielo de Lucy, ella no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua a la boca en cuanto vio la carne humeante y jugosa de Natsu, tragó con dureza y tomó de su vaso, llevándose con ella un hielo que usó para juguetear y distraer su apetito. Ver a Natsu comer era extrañamente hipnotizante, le estaba costando mantener la compostura, varias veces estuvo a punto de llamar al mesero y pedirle lo mismo, pero la grasa que relucía en la carne la aterraba, pasaba el hielo de un lado a otro, tratando de concentrar el frío en cada lado de su boca y poder distraerse, no podía permitirse caer por lo jugoso y suave de la carne, o por el aroma de la sopa, debía ser fuerte, debía pensar en su gran barriga y sus robustas extremidades.

-Voy al baño...- Le dijo a Natsu e inmediatamente se levantó y se fue sin darle tiempo a Natsu de decir una palabra, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y comenzó a sollozar, no sin antes cerciorares de que no hubiera nadie que le molestara, llevaba una buena racha, no podía permitirse tirar todo por la borda, no debía subir de peso, nadie la querría si lo hacía, estaría más sola de lo que ya estaba, debía ser fuerte y aguantar, no importaba cuanto le suplicara su cuerpo por alimento. Pasó un buen tiempo enjugando sus lágrimas, aguantando sus quejidos solamente cuando escuchaba que alguien entraba, en cuanto pudo calmarse salió del baño y se miró al espejo del tocador, sus ojos no estaban tan hinchados como ella esperaba, así que solo se echó agua fría a la cara y presionó las bolsas debajo de sus ojos como si eso lo fuera a disimular más, se alisó el suéter y salió en dirección a su mesa, Natsu ya iba por el último platillo y los hielos de su baso estaban casi derretidos, Natsu no mentía, comía como bestia.

-Tardaste un buen ¿Te atoraste en el baño o qué?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Quieres ir por algún medicamento? Ya sabes, por la diarre...

-¡Que no! El baño de mujeres está en mantenimiento y tuve que ir a buscar uno en la plaza -Odiaba mentir, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza con ese chico, y le daba miedo el como reaccionaría si se enteraba de su secreto

Natsu solo rió por la incomodidad de la chica y le restó importancia al asunto, pagó sus alimentos y se dispuso a acompañar a Lucy a su casa, mientras caminaban volvió sus pensamientos a los del día anterior, Lucy era una buena chica, no debería tener ese mal presentimiento con ella, y no es que ese presentimiento le indicara alejarse de ella, o que Lucy representaba algún peligro, simplemente algo no encajaba, a lo mejor era su falta de expresiones, claro que podía mantener una plática amena con ella, y se le hacía muy graciosa (incluso sin que ella intentara serlo) y muy parlanchina, pero casi no sonreía, hasta eso, sintió como grandes logros, los momentos en los que pudo hacerla reír, aunque fuera un poco. Llegaron a su casa, Lucy insistió en que ella sola podía llevar sus cosas dentro de su casa, especulando que por el momento estaba hecho un desastre, así que simplemente se despidió de ella en la entrada, quedando de verse en alguna otra ocasión. Natsu llegó a su casa y se recostó en el sofá junto a su hermano Zeref, dejó escapar un suspiro que a su hermano mayor no pasó desapercibido, lo mejor sería ignorar esa superstición, no creía que fuera algo realmente preocupante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ATENCION!**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que este fanfic NO es pro-ana o pro-mia, todo lo contrario, es un fanfic de autosuperacion, Lucy deberá aprender, madurar y salir adelante. Tampoco se preocupen, Natsu juega un papel muy importante en esta historia, pero necesitará tiempo (Oh si, también habrá mucho NALU)**

 **En fin, no digo más para que ustedes puedan leerlo, dejen reviews de qué tal les pareció, qué le falta, qué le sobra, si tienen algunas ideas o algo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Dont watch me dancing

**Dont watch me dancing- Little Joy**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni fairy tail ni las canciones que aparecen en los títulos me pertenecen**

49kg

Era viernes por la tarde y Lucy se preparaba para salir hacia Fairy Tail, la escuela de Natsu y Erza, estar con tanta gente en un solo lugar la ponía nerviosa, más se sentía muy emocionada de volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia, quedó de verse con ella en la entrada de la susodicha escuela. Se puso un suéter holgado con cuello de tortuga, unos boyfriend jeans gastados y unos tacones rojos de 8cm, al momento de subirse los jeans no pudo evitar sentir los cortes rojos que cicatrizaban lentamente sobre sus piernas. Regresando de comprar las cosas con Natsu, había botado las bolsas en la cocina, corrido a su cuarto y despojado de sus prendas, pasó el resto del día llorando, observando su gruesa figura en el espejo, imaginando que agarraba cada rollo de carne que le rodeaba el estómago, las piernas y los brazos y que los iba cortando con unas tijeras hasta quedar flaca. Le dolía ser así, y tanto era el dolor que la asfixiaba y la desesperaba de una manera inimaginable, y por más que tratara de callar sus sollozos o sus ahogadas súplicas no lo lograba, la única forma que encontraba para apaciguar ese dolor era lastimándose, por eso cuando esos ataques de tristeza amenazaban por consumirla ella optaba por agarrar la pequeña navaja de un sacapuntas y pasarla por su piel cuidadosamente, procurando que no fueran tan gruesas como para necesitar puntadas o dejar una marca muy notoria ni que fueran fáciles de localizar, sus lugares preferidos eran los muslos y la panza, casualmente las partes que más odiaba de ella misma, y si no hacía eso, la desesperación siempre la llevaba a rascarse en una parte específica hasta que el continuo roce le levantara la piel, después de eso el llanto cesaba y ella se quedaba viendo los cortes hipnotizada, esa noche no quiso esperar a su papá y se fue directamente a dormir.

Ignoró el pensamiento y terminó de arreglarse, no dejaría que eso la atormentara, por lo menos no ese día. Agarró su celular y salió de casa. No estaba muy lejos así que decidió ir caminando -rápido- en vez de tomar el autobús, trataba de hacer ejercicio cada vez que podía, se cansaba bastante rápido pero el pensar en todas las calorías que quemaba le daba un sentimiento bastante reconfortante. Llegando vio a muchas personas, entre ellas familias enteras. Esperó unos minutos hasta que pudo divisar a Erza entre el tumulto de gente, ella la volteó a ver más parecía que no la reconoció porque pasó de ella.

-¡Erza! ¡Erza!- Gritó Lucy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amiga la escuchara y no molestara a otras personas mientras hacía leves señas con la mano, Erza dudó un segundo y analizó a Lucy cuidadosamente , al parecer estaba tratando de asimilar que era ella, cambió su semblante serio a uno más relajado y se acercó dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Wow Lucy... Estas muy cambiada- Dijo Erza, a Lucy le daba cierta satisfacción escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, después de todo, la última vez que la vio pesaba 75 kg, había bajado exactamente 26 kg desde entonces, sin contar los primeros meses en los que casi no tuvo avances, prácticamente la mayoría lo había bajado en los últimos cuatro meses.

-Me puse a dieta- Contestó sin más, aunque Erza no se refería simplemente a su peso, su cabellera rubia había perdido brillo y se notaba bastante quebradizo, además de las gigantescas ojeras que intentaba maquillar. Erza era bastante observadora y le dejó impactada el cambio que sufrió su amiga en un año, le daba un mal sabor de boca, sin embargo no creyó que fuera el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso, y no era que le restara importancia, ya se tomaría un día para hablar con ella y ponerse al día.

-Es lo que veo, estas más delgada.

-Gracias.- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-En fin, aquí esta tu entrada- Dijo tendiéndole un pequeño rectángulo de papel con diferentes datos escritos que Lucy no se tomó la molestia de leer- Te acompaño hasta nuestros asientos, ahorita tengo que prepararme para mi acto, pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto acabe, me vengo contigo para seguir viendo el concurso.

-¿Vas a participar? ¿Qué harás?

-Una demostración de kendo, no se si recuerdas que iba a clases

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Cómo vas?

-Pues estoy a punto de recibir mi segundo dan*

-Eso es asombroso- Lucy siempre había admirado a Erza, era hermosa y muy fuerte, además de inteligente e imponente. Llegaron al interior del pequeño teatro de la escuela donde se harían las presentaciones, Erza guió a Lucy hasta primera hilera de asientos- Wow primera fila.

-Ya ves, ventajas de ser representante de grupo-Contestó- Iré a prepararme, quédate aquí, ponte cómoda ¡Y deséame mucha suerte!

Se fue casi corriendo y Lucy se sentó a esperar a que el presentador anunciara la tercera llamada. Los tres jueces encargados de evaluar a los estudiantes eran también profesores, Profesor Gildartz, el Director Makarov y la profesora Aquario, en su escritorio tenían tablas enumeradas del 1 al 10. El presentador comenzaba por decir el nombre del alumno y su grado en lo que estos pasaban y demostraban sus talentos, al principio era un concurso de talentos común y corriente, las personas que pasaban cantaban, bailaban o tocaban algún instrumento.

-La siguiente concursante es Cana Alberona de segundo grado- Y esa fue la señal para acabar con toda la normalidad del show de talentos, una chica castaña pasó al centro con un morral en su hombro del que sacó tres botellas de tequila y un cronómetro lo suficientemente grande como para que los jueces y las primeras filas pudieran ver los números.

-Mi talento es acabarme tres botellas en menos de un minuto y medio- Gritó Cana encendiendo el cronometro con los segundos exactos y comenzó a beber de las botellas como si se tratasen de agua, Lucy se sorprendió bastante ¿Cómo no le daba una intoxicación por alcohol? ¿Como sabría si lo que estaba bebiendo era realmente tequila y no agua? Pero sobre todo, estaban en una escuela ¿Cómo rayos la dejaban pasar en frente de todos? Respuesta, no la dejaban, antes de que el cronometro terminara de contar y Cana estuviera a la mitad de la tercer botella, dos hombres robustos con trajes de seguridad escolar la cargaron y sacaron del escenario, no sin que Cana diera pelea e hiciera que la tercer botella saliera volando hacia la gente de la primer fila, afortunadamente sin lastimar a nadie, pero si rociando a algunos con el líquido, si, si era alcohol lo que había dentro, nada más le faltaba saber lo de la intoxicación alcohólica.

-¡Esa es mi niña! ¡Papá está orgulloso!- Gritaba el profesor Gildartz alzando dos tablas con los números 10 escritos.

Un señor de mantenimiento pasó rápidamente a limpiar el desastre mientras el presentador pedía disculpas al público y anunciaba el siguiente nombre, era momento de que Erza pasara, Lucy aplaudió lo más que pudo, ya llevaba su equipo de kendo puesto y su shinai* en la mano, junto a ella pasó Gray cargando con un maniquí especial para entrenamientos mientras él llevaba una cara de miedo con la que no podía. Gray se colocó detrás del muñeco con el fin de sostenerlo mientras Erza se ponía en posición, sus movimientos fueron rápidos, fuertes y precisos, demostrando un gran manejo de la espada, desgraciadamente el golpe que dio al final estaba mal posicionado y venía con tanta fuerza que no solo golpeó al maniquí, Gray recibió la mayor parte del impacto en su costado izquierdo, segundos después estaba agonizando en el suelo agarrando su parte lastimada. Erza se quitó el men* y el tenugüi* y volteó a ver al público con orgullo brillando en sus ojos, ahora Lucy entendía porqué Natsu y Gray le temían tanto. Los jueces le dieron una calificación de 9, 8, 9 respectivamente y Erza salió del escenario cargando al maniquí de un lado y a Gray del otro, el presentador no tardó en hacer presencia.

-¡Y el siguiente concursante es...! Ay no...- Hizo una pausa desanimado- Natsu Dragneel de segundo grado.

Lucy no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar su nombre, el chico pasó al medio de la tarima, no traía nada más que una bufanda blanca, unos sweatpants hasta la rodilla y dos palos de madera envueltos al final con tela blanca, sacó de su bolsillo una cantimplora y mojó la tela de los bastones, luego sacó un encendedor y sosteniendo los dos bastones en una mano les prendió fuego, volvió a guardar el encendedor y la cantimplora y dio un fuerte suspiro.

Natsu estaba nervioso, si, pero no era por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si no porque entre la multitud de espectadores cruzó miradas con Lucy, sabía que iba a ir pero no creía que su sola presencia fuera a distraerlo tanto,le sonrió a la rubia agarrando confianza, quería impresionarla, ese acto tenía que salir bien. Pronto comenzó a hacer maniobras con los bastones, los giraba y los lanzaba al aire con una coreografía bien ensayada, tanto que el fuego parecía mezclarse con su piel. Natsu y las llamas parecían uno mismo moviéndose en armonía y Lucy lo encontraba fascinante, terminó de moverse apagando uno de los bastones y botándolo en el suelo, sacó la cantimplora de su bolsillo solo que ahora vertió el contenido en su boca, Natsu había ensayado mucho esa parte para que le saliera mal, debía concentrarse, con las mejillas rebosantes de líquido acercó el bastón a su rostro y escupió, alejando su cara en el momento preciso en el que el fuego se expandía, escuchó los sonidos de asombro de los espectadores, volteó a ver a Lucy que se encontraba bastante sorprendida, eso le llenó el pecho de orgullo a Natsu, sopló un par de veces más hasta que en la tercera, al beber del líquido aspiró su aroma y se ahogó, para evitar ahogarse también con el líquido que estaba usando lo escupió rápidamente haciendo que la llamarada saliera más grande de lo normal y quemara la cortina del telón.

Lucy observaba incrédula como la cortina se quemaba, la gente gritaba y salían varios alumnos y profesores a apagar el fuego junto con Erza que sacó a Natsu del escenario arrastrándolo por la bufanda, al parecer ya sabían que algo así pasaría, los jueces habían dejado su veredicto 5, imbécil, 0, respectivamente. Después de esa escenita Erza se sentó junto a ella y juntas vieron el resto del show. Pasaron otros alumnos, entre ellos un chico metalero con su guitarra que cantaba un triste intento de blues y otro chico musculoso que alzaba grandes pesas y gritaba "¡Esto es de hombres!". Al finalizar Erza y Lucy se dirigieron al estacionamiento pasando por varios alumnos y sus familias. Entraron al beetle rojo cereza de Erza y se prepararon para avanzar.

-Creí que quedaría en uno de los primeros lugares...-Comentó Erza.

-Tal vez fue el hecho de dejar agonizando a Gray, fuera de eso, yo creo que fuiste de las mejores.

-Ni le pegué tan fuerte, pero gracias.

-Lo que tu digas, me sorprendió que no te dio pánico escénico.

-He estado trabajando en eso, creo que voy mejorando.

Llegaron a la casa junto con una caravana de autos, Gray, Natsu y otros se habían adelantado para terminar los preparativos. A Lucy le daba un poco de pavor el estar cerca de tantos adolescentes que la pudieran juzgar, en la escuela era diferente, ahí ella era invisible, incluso por más que intentara hacer amigos. Espabiló, ese día no quería sufrir. Entraron a la casa en la que ya se encontraban varias personas, por lo que le explicó Erza, la mayoría eran de Fairy Tail, más había también gente de otras preparatorias como Lamia Scale o Sabertooth, mediante el tiempo pasaba, su amiga pelirroja le iba presentando a varias personas, entre ellas a Cana Alberona, que habían sacado del concurso y sin embargo eso no le impedía arrasar con la mesa en la que estaban todas las botellas de alcohol como si su vida dependiera de ello, pronto Gray se le unió a ella y también comenzó a presentarle a gente, como Mirajane Strauss la ganadora del concurso y sus dos hermanos, Elfman, a quien reconoció por ser el chico musculoso que gritaba cosas sobre hombres y Lissana, que no había participado. Con la persona con la que más hizo química fue con una chica bajita de cabello azul y alborotado llamada Levy McGarden, resultó que tenían muchas cosas en común, ambas eran apasionadas por la lectura y tenían gustos similares en música, no tardaron en intercambiar contactos.

-¡Que alegría me da conocer por fin a alguien que lea a Kemus Saleone! Creí que era la única- Conversaba Levy entusiasmada, Lucy sentía una gran naturalidad al hablar con ella.

-Ni que lo digas, es mi escritor favorito, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste que te gustaba.

-Deberíamos quedar algún día para hablar más al respecto, aquí no se puede mucho.

-Tu di cuando.

-¡Oye enana! Ahí estabas, eres tan pequeña que te perdí- Lucy volteó a ver quien hablaba, era un chico bastante alto, con cara de pocos amigos y llena de piercings, además de cabello puntiagudo y pinta de metalero, sin duda su imagen daba miedo, pronto pudo identificarlo como el chico que trató de tocar una pieza de blues sin éxito en el show de talentos.- Te necesito para que bailes mientras toco una canción, voy a enseñarles a estos imbéciles qué es buena música.

-Gajeel, esta es Lucy, mi futura mejor amiga, le gustan los libros de Kemus...- Esto último, Levy lo dijo bastante emocionada tratando de que solo Gajeel la escuchara.- Lucy, este es mi novio Gajeel.

-Un gusto coneja- Dijo estrechando su mano con una rudeza desintencional, a Lucy le sorprendía lo contraria que era la pareja.

-Igual...¿Porqué coneja?- Preguntó agitando la mano para alejar el pequeño dolor que le había causado.

-Pareces una coneja- Dijo sin más ¿Lo diría por sus mejillas gigantescas o por otra cosa?- En fin, vamos Levy, debo ensayar mi "Shooby Doo Bop"

-Lo siento Lucy, te mandaré mensaje para ver qué día nos vemos- Se despidió Levy mientras era arrastrada por Gajeel.

Y quedaba sola de nuevo, buscó con la mirada a Erza, pero esta se encontraba ya bastante borracha maltratando a un grupo de pobres hombres que trataban de huir sin éxito alguno, ahí iba su transporte a casa. Eran la once de la noche y en su horario personal eso ya era bastante tarde, decidió que regresaría sola a casa y le mandaría mensaje a Erza en cuanto llegara para no preocuparla, iba cruzando la sala cuando una persona llamó su atención. Ahí estaba Dan, de cabello marrón y musculatura moderada, platicaba ya arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol con una chica con lo que Lucy describiría como el cuerpo perfecto. Se sintió estremecer, la sangre se le heló y le comenzó a dar trabajo respirar.

-J...Jackal...- Se le escapó con voz temblorosa, casi automáticamente el chico volteó a verla, en cuanto la reconoció la sonrisa borracha se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó, Lucy no encontraba la forma de articular las palabras, estaba sufriendo un fuerte encuentro de emociones.- Me seguiste ¿Verdad?

-Jackal ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó la chica del cuerpo perfecto.

-Una loca de la escuela, esta obsesionada conmigo- Contestó para luego voltear a Lucy y darle un fuerte empujón- Vamos, vete de aquí.-Lucy tuvo la fortuna de estar cerca de la pared y no caer, más el impacto hizo que diera un mal paso y el tacón se le rompiera.

-¡Ey cabrón! ¿Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- Lucy volteó a ver quién la estaba defendiendo, Natsu estaba ahí, interponiéndose entre Jackal y ella, sin previo aviso Natsu le soltó un puñetazo a Jackal en la cara, que ayudado con el alcohol en su sangre calló al suelo rompiendo una mesita cafetera, este como pudo se levantó dando pasos en falso por el repentino golpe.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te voy a..!- No pudo terminar la frase pues volteó a su alrededor notando que no eran solo Natsu y Lucy quien lo miraban con reproche, la mayoría de los de ahí presentes lo observaban, atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera dar.- Vámonos de aquí...-Le dijo a su acompañante, estaba borracho pero aún así sabía cuando era sensato parar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Natsu volteando a ver a Lucy, no, no lo estaba, estaba furiosa, confundida, avergonzada y cansada, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de salir de la casa enjugándose las lágrimas- ¡Oye espera!

Escuchó que Natsu le gritó, pero no quería ser vista así, tan frágil e impotente, sabía que debía darle las gracias, incluso sentía que debía darle algún tipo de explicación, pero no se encontraba bien, le estaba cansando la forma en la que las cosas parecían ir bien al fin y de un momento se desplomaban, sintió que le agarraban la muñeca, sin permitirle avanzar.

-¿¡Qué?!- Gritó volteando a ver al captor de su brazo, Natsu la miraba algo confundido con su reacción y ella de inmediato se arrepintió de la forma en la que le gritó, él no tenía la culpa de las cosas tan mierda que le pasaban- Perdón...

-Esta bien...- Dijo, notó como Lucy bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a llorar aún más. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, al sentir sus hombros notó que era más flaquita de lo que se veía. Natsu no tenía mucha experiencia consolando chicas, de hecho, no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer en ese momento- Te llevo a tu casa- Dijo mientras intentaba avanzar, se detuvo al notar que Lucy trastabillaba.

-Mi tacón se rompió...-Dijo aún entre sollozos mientras se zafaba del agarre de Natsu y se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Te cargo?

-No, está bien...- Se pasó al lado de la acera que tenía pasto y comenzaron a caminar, ya estaban varios metros lejos de casa de Gray y el silencio se notaba muy pesado.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- Natsu no era muy bueno hablando de ese tipo de cosas, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor, ella negó con la cabeza, a lo que él solo siguió caminando, dandole miradas fugaces de vez en cuando.

-No lo estaba siguiendo...

-¿Perdón?

-A Jackal, es mi ex novio, o algo así... Yo no lo estaba siguiendo como él dice, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

-Ya veo...

-Es solo que... terminó mal y ahora piensa que estoy obsesionada con él o algo por el estilo.

-¿Sabes algo? Tiene cara de imbécil y ES un imbécil, además de enclenque, con un solo golpe y ya estaba en el suelo.- Dijo, a lo que Lucy le respondió con una pequeña risilla- No hagas caso a lo que gente así piense de ti, eres muy especial como para dejar que sus palabras te afecten.

-Gracias...- Era fácil para él decirlo, por mucho tiempo la opinión de Dan había sido primordial para ella, más que la de cualquier otra persona sin contar la de su padre, pero él era otra historia.

-Yo me preocupaba más por el empujón que te dio, creí que te ibas a romper ahí.- La verdad Natsu sintió su sangre hervir en cuanto vio como el pequeño cuerpo de Lucy impactaba contra la pared, y aun que ya estaba más calmado al saber que ella estaba bien, esa sensación amarga no se desvanecía.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando me empujaste- Contestó Lucy, gracias a cualquier ser omnipotente ella ya estaba obteniendo un mejor humor.

-Hey hey, lo mío fue accidental... A parte así pude conocerte-Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Ya me encuentro mejor así que puedo regresar sola a casa, no quiero privarte de la fiesta.

\- Ya es my tarde como para dejar que vallas sola, además, yo también tengo que ir a la mía, no me siento muy bien después del acto de hoy.

-¡Lo vi, fue asombroso! ¿Qué sucedió al final? ¿Te quemaste?

-No... es que uso aceite de parafina para escupir el fuego, y no hay problema si no lo inhalas o lo bebes, pero al final me distraje y sin querer respiré el gas y pues mis cálculos fallaron...

-Oh rayos, eso es muy peligroso ¿No deberíamos ir al doctor o algo?

-No te preocupes, descansando se me pasa.- A Lucy no le parecía sano (o cuerdo) hacer eso, pero no quería ponerse a darle lecciones de salud cuando ella misma hacía lo que hacía.-¿Segura no quieres que te cargue?

-No hace falta de verdad, de pequeña me encantaba andar descalza por todos lados.

-Vas a pisar popo de perro- Lucy rió.

-Seré cuidadosa- Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a danzar levemente mientras caminaban, a pesar del incidente con Dan, la situación se había vuelto a tornar a su favor y ya se encontraba de muy buen humor, incluso el pensamiento de que su tacón se había roto por su enorme peso y no por el mal paso que dio se desvaneció rápidamente y no se quedó con ella toda la noche como normalmente lo haría, pronto cambió su andar a una barra de concreto que separaba la acerca de el pasto tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Natsu la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-Ya vi que eres muy torpe y te caes por todo- Comentó regalándole una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos yo no incendio supermercados y telones- Contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso no fue a propósito.- Rió

-Si claro- Quedaron en silencio en lo que Lucy regresaba al pasto, sin embargo no soltó la mano de Natsu en ningún momento.

-Bailas bien.

-Tú igual.

-Yo solo lo hago bien cuando se trata de hacer mis maniobras con fuego, y ni siquiera creo que califiquen como baile.

-Te puedo ayudar- Dijo Lucy colocándose frente a Natsu, este automáticamente iba a llevar la mano a su cintura para poder comenzar sus lecciones de baile, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente sujetó su otra mano, estaba bien, Natsu había aprendido por parte de su padre que cuando una mujer no quería que tocaran equis parte de su cuerpo, significaba no y punto, se le hizo raro que fuera la cintura y más para bailar, pero bueno, no iba a discutirlo en ese momento, debía respetarla.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras escuchaban por música el sonido de la calle desierta pero tranquila, agarrándose solo de las manos. Natsu había sentido una gran responsabilidad con ella, y el verla tan tranquila, bailando sin que nada pareciese perturbar su paz lo reconfortaba muchísimo, "así es como debería verse siempre" pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AY DIOS MIO, perdón por la tardanza, esta semana ha sido algo laboriosa, pero he traído un capítulo más largo, no se ustedes, pero a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo.**

 **Repito, tal vez el inicio sea un poco lento pero la trama debe irse desarrollando, en fin, si tienen algún consejo, crítica, opinión y demás ponganla en los reviews.**

 **Ya he decidido completar esta historia y poner todo de mi en ella aún si no tiene muchos lectores, asi que de eso no hay que preocuparse (aun que si sería bonito uno o dos reviews okno), siento que este fanfic es tan angst. Que lo más probable es que haga one-shots nalu super fluffyes para contrarrestar este QuQ.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA!**


	4. When he calls me kitten

**When He Calls Me Kitten- The Kelley Deal 6000**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni las canciones en los títulos ni las películas mencionadas me pertenecen.**

Lucy despertó a causa de un fuerte ruido, se incorporó en su cama de un brinco y observó a todas partes con gran sobresalto, era de día y la ventana se enontraba abierta, abajo de esta había un chico pelirrosa tirado en el suelo junto a un gato de un extraño color azul y varias de sus pertenencias que se encontraban en su mesita a lado de la ventana, este se levantó rapidamente recogiendo un florero naranja mas otras cosas que habían caido junto con el.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces en mi cuarto!?- Gritó Lucy tapando su piyama bombacha de gatitos con su cobija.

-¡Hola Lucy!- Dijo como si nada aún con el florero en la mano, con la otra señaló al gato azul que ahora se encontraba en su cama lamiendo su pata como si nada en el mundo le importase- Este es Happy, vinimos a visitarte.

-¿Cómo entraron?

-Por la ventana.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Trepando.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Por qué no tocaron la puerta!?

-Por aquí era más rápido.

-¡Tonto respeta mi privacidad!- Contestó lanzandole una almohada a la cara- En fin ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí y por qué trajiste a tu gato?

-Estabamos aburridos y queríamos ver como estabas.

-Gracias...

-Además traje películas ¿Tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre- Dijo saliendo de su cuarto no sin antes darle un ultimatum- Por cierto, linda piyama.

Lucy suspiró y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejandola sola con el gato que parecía no tener intenciones de quitarse de su cama, sacó una playera holgada y unos sweatpants de su closet, se despojó de su piyama y mientras desdoblaba su playera sintió el peso de una mirada en ella, Happy la observaba con total atención haciendo que Lucy se sintiera un poco incómoda, repasó las marcas rosadas en sus muslos y su abdomen gordo y volteó a ver de nuevo al gato.

-Este será nuestro secreto- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Se puso su ropa y antes de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar pensar en el día anterior. Terminando su pequeño baile improvisado caminaron sujetos de la mano hasta llegar a casa de Lucy, hablando de banalidades y disfrutando de la noche, la luz de las farolas y el poco ruido que se escuchaba eran reconfortantes, a la rubia le había parecido que la mano de Natsu la llenaba de calor, abrigandola de la noche fresca y del suelo frío, la despedida fue lo más incómodo que se pudo imaginar, ambos actuaron torpemente y no podían decidirse en despedirse con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo o cualquier otra cosa, así que Natsu simplemente le revolvió el cabello y se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, Dios, Lucy podía jurar que todo lo relacionado con ese chico era calor. Entrando a su cuarto envió un mensaje a Erza para decirle que había llegado bien. Espaviló de sus pensamientos tallando sus mejillas para bajar el plumon rojo que las pintaba a causa del recuerdo y abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras seguida del gato azul y entró a la cocina en la que Natsu se encontraba preparandose un sandwich de dos pisos como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Lucy no tienes casi nada de comer ¿Como sobrevives?- Y ella a veces se hacía la misma pregunta.- ¿Tienes palomitas?

-No.

-Lucyyyyyyy ¿Cómo planeas que veamos la película sin palomitas?

-Ahorita preparo algo, vete de aquí antes de que rompas algo, ve poniendo la película.- Dijo empujandolo hacia la sala.

-Gracias Lucy.

-¡Espero sepas usar ese aparato!- Gritó entrando a la cocina, recogió rapidamente las cosas que Natsu usó para hacer su sandwich y se preparó para hacer una botana baja en calorías que tambien le sirviera de comida para todo el día, Sacó cuatro manzanas y las cortó en rodajas, las espolvoreó con canela y endulcorante y las metió al horno, tardarían en hacerse, así que sacó un bowl mediano en el que esparció zanahorias, limón y chile en polvo, eso bastaría hasta que las manzanas estuvieran listas.

Cuando entró a la sala encontró a Natsu sentado en su sofá con el control remoto en la mano y Happy en su regazo, Lucy se acomodó a lado de él y dejó el bowl de zanahorias en la mesita cafetera, Happy al notar que ella tambien estaba ahí decidió acurrucarse entre los dos para darse una pequeña siesta, Natsu apretó el boton de play y la película comenzó.

-¿Cual vamos a ver?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Clovenfield.

-¿La del monstruo gigante o la de la chica que esta atrabada en un bunker?

-La del monstruo, la de la chica se llama 10 Clovenfield Lane.

-Wow, tenemos aquí a un cinéfilo.

-Solo si las películas son de monstruos, me gustan los monstruos.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Tú eres un monstruo.

Siguieron molestandose durante toda la película, riendo y bromeando, ya se habían terminado las zanahorias -prácticamente Natsu se las había acabado- Para cuando el celular de Lucy le indicó que ya era momento de sacar las manzanas del horno. Llevó el bowl de las zanahorias al lavabo y tomó uno diferente para las manzanas,regresó dejandose caer con más confianza junto a Natsu, continuaron viendo la película que se econtraba más o menos a la mitad. Mientras Natsu parecía arrazar con las manzanas Lucy se tomaba su tiempo, agarraba una rodaja, la masticaba por un lapso de tiempo bastante largo, solo jugando con ella lo más que podía antes de tragarsela y así tomar otro bocado o simplemente esperar unos minutos hasta volverlo a hacer. Le daban unas ganas inexplicables de acurrucarse contra Natsu y reposar su cabeza en su hombro que solo el sentido común le impedía hacer. Lucy se armó de valor y tratando de hacerlo lo más desapercibido posible se pegó a Natsu, apretujando a Happy que seguía durmiendo a gusto, no tenía muy claro por qué hacía eso, en esos momentos sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos eran un lío. Natsu pareció no darse cuenta sin embargo cuando sintió la cercanía de la rubia no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, solo que él sí tenía claros sus pensamientos y se aventuró a rodearle los hombros con su brazo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro por un buen rato. Lucy se debatía entre recargar su cabeza o no hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, ella por mero reflejo se apartó de Natsu el cual a pesar de el pequeño brinco que dió Lucy no quitó su brazo de sus hombros. Pasando el marco de la puerta se encontraba su papá vestido formalmente, cargaba un maletín de negocios y tenía ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, se detuvo a analizar la escena delante de él, su unica hija en brazos de un chico de cabello rosado y un gato... ¿Azul? Jude levantó una ceja disgustado dando a entender que quería una explicación.

-Ho...Hola papá...- Dijo Lucy levantandose del sofá.- ¿Acabas de llegar? Ay... que pregunta tan tonta...- Lucy se dió unos golpecitos mentales antes de seguir hablando- Este es Natsu... Un amigo...

-Es un gusto- Dijo Natsu levantandose también del sofá.

Jude no pudo evitar verlo detenidamente, tenía pinta de una combinación extraña entre delincuente y afeminado, su cara decía "Voy a prender fuego a algo que amas" mientras su cabello decía " Horas sentado en el salón de belleza".

-¿Tu color de cabello es natural?- Preguntó con la misma cara de disgusto con la que entró a la casa.

-Ehh...¿Si? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Natsu algo incrédulo.

-Lucy, a mi despacho- Dijo sin más encerrandose en un cuarto de la planta baja.

-A...Ahorita te alcanzo...- Contestó Lucy, soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a Natsu- Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí por hoy...

-¿No quieres terminar de ver la película?

-¿Podemos terminarla otro día? Te pondré lo que sobra de las manzanas en un topper- Dijo dirigiendose a la cocina a hacer lo que había dicho- Perdon por esto, no sabía que iba a llegar tan temprano, juro que te lo compenzaré.

-Hey, no te preocupes ¿Te veo en la semana?- Le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a la que Lucy le respondió con otra sonrisa algo tímida.

-Claro.- Lucy despidió a Natsu en la entrada de su casa, llevaba su topper con manzanas y a Happy cargando, decidió dejar las películas en casa de Lucy y luego pasar a recogerlas, en cuanto Natsu ya se había alejado bastante Lucy cerró la puerta y corrió al despacho de su padre, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que él la llamara.

-Adelante.- Lo escuchó decir, pasó algo temerosa y se sentó en el aciento frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Solo te diré una cosa Lucy- Dijo sin sacar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mano- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico, es un delincuente.

-¿Qué? Ni lo conoces.

-No me hace falta conocerlo, lo vi peleandose en la calle hace unos días, no quiero que tengas esa clase de amistades y mucho menos que lo traigas a la casa.

-Pero papá...

-Sin peros Lucy, no quiero que te vuelvas ese tipo de persona, quién sabe que otras cosas hace a parte de pelearse en las calles.

-El no es peligroso papá.

-No se en que te basas, no seas necia, si te vuelvo a ver con él tu escarmiento no será solo una llamada de atención ¿Me entendiste?-Jude no pudo evitar ver la cara enrojecida de enojo y los ojos cristalinos de su hija- No te pongas así, tienes otros amigos ¿No? Ese tal Dan, se me hace buen partido además de que su padre es asociado a mi compañía ¿Sabes? Me harías un gran favor.

Lucy no aguantó, se levantó hecha una furia y salió azotando la puerta, subió a su cuarto y se encerró, se lanzó sin pensarlo a su cama a llorar, sin embargo al momento de impactar contra la cama un bulto dentro de sus cobijas destendidas maulló de dolor al sentir el peso de la chica. Lucy se levantó asustada y estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que vió a Happy salir de sus cobijas estirandose y dedicandole una mirada acuzadora "¿Por qué me aplastas?" Lucy pudo leer en sus ojitos cafés.

-¿Qué haces aquí gato?- Dijo Lucy sentandose junto a él,oh claro, no cerró la ventana cuandoNatsu la visitó en la mañana, pudo haberse metido por ahí, tomó su celular pensando en preguntarle a Natsu hasta que notó que tenía unas 20 llamadas perdidas del susodicho, Lucy no tardó en regresarle la llamada.

-¡Perdí a Happy!

-¿Cómo lo perdiste?

-¡No se! En un momento estaba encima de mi hombro y despues ¡BUM! Desapareció.-Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- No entiendo que es tan gracioso.

-Happy esta conmigo Natsu, no se como, pero se encontraba debajo de mis sabanas.- Escuchó a Natsu soltar un gran suspiro.

-Gracias a Dios...Lucy, ponme en altavoz- Lucy obedeció- Happy, pequeño bastardo, no se como le hiciste pero te juro que no sales libre de esta.

Lucy volteó a ver al gato que tenía cara de que sus palabras se le resbalaban, no tardó en tomar una posición cómoda y empezar a lamerse una pata.

-Tu reprimenda le valió un huevo.

-Ese gato... Iré por él si te causa problemas.

-No te preocupes, es buena compañía, mañana te lo devuelvo ¿Está bien?

-Si insistes... Te paso mi dirección por mensaje ¿Vale?

-Ok, adiós.

-Adiós.

Se dejó caer en su cama, esta vez sin aplastar a Happy, su converzación con Natsu la había despejado por un momento de la discución con su padre ¡Le haría caso y una mierda! Sabía que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero sí que confiaba en él, era amigo de Erza, y Erza era una de las mejores personas que conocía, y si no fuera razón suficiente, justo el día anterior la había "salvado" de su ex borracho y acompañado a casa, además que una semana antes se dispuso a acompañarla a comprar comida y a pagarla, solo porque había hecho que Lucy las tirara, si, acarreaba problemas, era peleonero y destructor, pero no era una mala persona, sinceramente Lucy le estaba agradecida y estaba dispuesta a seguir conociendolo, a tener una gran amistad con ese chico, no importaba lo que dijera su padre.

Jaló a Happy hasta dejarlo sobre ella para poder acariciarlo y seguir pensando. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, y aunque ya había decidido ignorar completamente la orden de su papá, había algo que le molestaba, Jude nunca fue un padre muy cariñoso, pero sí que le ponía atención, o por lo menos antes de la muerte de su madre. Cuando su mamá murió su papá encontró refugio en su trabajo, era su escape para combatir el dolor que le causaba la muerte del amor de su vida, así se distraía y se mantenía ocupado, olvidando incluso a su propia hija. Lucy lo sabía muy bien, su papá había pasado por una depresión muy fuerte, veía sus antidepresivos en las gabetas del baño, sabía que debía estar ocupado para no recordar, para no lastimarse, era su forma de batallar con la situación. Lucy trataba de ser una buena niña, y hacía todo lo posible para que su padre la notara y se sintiera orgulloso de ella, salía en el cuadro de honor, participaba en concursos escolares, ganaba premios, diablos, el era una de las principales razones por las que decidió bajar de peso, pero él seguía igual, llegando tarde a casa -a veces ni llegaba- no le hablaba a menos de que fuera meramente necesario y evitaba sostenerle la mirada. Aunque Jude pensara que Lucy no se daba cuenta, ella sentía que una de las razones por las cuales su papá no "soportaba" estar con ella era porque se parecía mucho a su madre, a medida que Lucy crecía sus rasgos se iban asimilando más a los de su mamá Layla, sabía que a Jude le dolía hasta el alma verla a la cara, mucho más con las ojeras y la tez pálida que últimamente caracterizaban a Lucy, a Jude le recordaba la enfermedad de Layla.

Lucy abrazó a Happy, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, se ahogaba en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos en el que se sentía sin escapatoria, estaba cansada de todo eso. Se acurrucó aún más contra Happy intentando ahuyentar el frío que sentía. El sonido de notificación de su celular hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, prendió la pantalla para ver quién era "Esta es mi dirección, te espero ahí Luce ;)" junto a un link y el nombre de Natsu en la parte superior del mensaje, al menos algo bueno salía de todo esto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORA! La cosa es que estas semanas estuve preparandome para el examen de ingreso de la universidad y pues estuidarmecagaperodebohacerloparapasar. Pero ya no se preocupen, la verdad tambien tuve problemas escribiendo este capítulo, originalmente era más aburrido y tenía menos emociones, así que siento que quedó mejor.**

 **Una parte de mi decía "pero Reno, Lucy a penas conoce a Natsu de una semana ¿De donde saca la confianza de acurucarse con él?" y yo me respondo "Meh, no hay pedo, hasta yo lo he hecho alv" En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si hay cosas que sienten que no son muy claras es porque serán contestadas en capítulos siguientes, igual si tienen alguna duda díganme para que yo pueda añadirle o quitarle a los capítulos, espero ansiosa sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **PD:**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a tami1234 a linnetask a MR87 y a Gabe Logan, **


	5. Dread in my Heart

**Dread in my Heart- Mother Mother P.1**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni las canciones o películas mencionadas me pertenecen.**

46kg

Hoy lucy descubrió algo muy interesante.

El día en el que Lucy fue a dejar a Happy a casa de Natsu dio principio a muchas cosas. Después de darle a Happy Natsu la invitó a terminar de ver la película a lo que ella aceptó. Para su desgracia no pasó nada en el ámbito romántico pues el hermano mayor de Natsu, llamado Zeref se les unió, era un chico pálido de cabello negro, más alto que Natsu aunque un poco más delgado, tenía 19 años y cursaba el primer año de Universidad, contrario a Natsu, Zeref era muy calmado, hablaba poco y según Natsu era todo un cerebrito, lo que a Lucy más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, no como la mirada cálida de Natsu, y pareciera que su mirada te dijera "yo lo se todo", como si no pudieras ocultar nada de este.

Al acabar la película Zeref ofreció hacerles algo de comer, a lo que Lucy se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y que si podían dejarlo para otro día.

A partir de ahí pareciera que las cosas fueran mejorando, no solo su relación con Natsu, también había empezado a juntarse más con los amigos de este que conoció en la fiesta, resultaba ser un grupo muy unido que no tardó en incorporarla. Era viernes y Mira, la chica que había ganado el concurso ese día propuso hacer una tarde de chicas. Lucy estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que salía así desde hace mucho tiempo, se puso una playera de manga larga color mostaza y un vestido negro de tirantes, acompañado de unas medias gruesas color vino con patrones en dorado y unas botas Dr. Marten´s negras, agarró su bolso y se fue al centro comercial donde las demás chicas la esperaban, se quedaron de ver en una fuente que se encontraba en la entrada, así que no había pierde. A la primera que vio fue a Levy que inmediatamente fue a abrazarla, de todas, la pequeña adolescente de cabello azul había sido con la que más rápido se había encariñado, sin contar a Erza, pero ella era un caso especial. Después llegaron Mira y su hermanita Lissana, Mira iba en tercer año de preparatoria, mientras que Lissana apenas cursaba el primero, y Elfman su hermano, cursaba segundo como ella y Natsu, ambas eran muy lindas, no solo físicamente, eran amables y dedicadas, además de tener unos ojos azules preciosos. La quinta en llegar fue Erza que saludó dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada una, por último llegó Canna, gracias al cielo sobria, a Lucy Cana se le hacía muy divertida e interesante, a veces le contaba las desventuras que tenía durante sus borracheras y Lucy siempre se botaba de risa. Decidieron ir primero al cine, después a los bolos y comerían ahí y por último darían una vuelta por el centro comercial, comerían algún helado o algo por el estilo. Lucy rápidamente maniobraba una estrategia con la que pudiera evitar comer sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta, se había comprado goma de mascar para distraer el hambre y llevaba dos paquetes de kleenex que usaría más tarde, dentro del cine compraron palomitas y refrescos, a lo que Lucy argumentó que el refresco le sentaba mal, durante la función estuvo guardando las palomitas de maíz dentro de su bolsa o las ocultaba en el portavasos, terminando la película fueron al establecimiento de los bolos, se cambiaron los zapatos por tenis especiales y rentaron unos sillones junto a la pista, todas se acomodaron platicando amenamente.

-Lucy ¿Me acompañas al baño?- Preguntó Erza levantándose del sillón.

-Seguro- Contestó Lucy, ambas se encaminaron a los baños del establecimiento, Erza entró a uno de los cubículos mientras Lucy se sentó en la parte seca de los lavabos.

-Oye Lucy..-Mencionó Erza dentro del baño, Lucy hizo un sonido de pregunta alentándola a que siguiera hablando- Natsu me contó lo que pasó en la fiesta de Gray...

-¿Qué te contó?- Preguntó Lucy temiendo por un segundo lo que fuera a contestarle.

-Me dijo que un idiota te empujó y que no paraba de decir estupideces, que Natsu lo golpeó en la cara y decidió llevarte a casa.-Escuchó a Erza jalarle al baño y abrir la puerta, vio en su amiga una mirada preocupada.

-Ah...

-No te enojes con él, prácticamente me lo dijo para que no me preocupara, me lo mandó por mensaje, a parte hubo mucha gente que vio lo que pasó y con todo el escándalo y que no te vi ahí me alteré un poco.

-Oh.. Lo siento...

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Aun que esté algo borracha si vamos juntas a algún lugar y pasa algo siempre avísame por favor, nada más eso.

-Esta bien...

-En fin, yo no vi lo que pasó, pero si lo hizo Gray, él me avisó a parte de Natsu- Erza rió un poquito- Debiste ver como se puso, casi sacó arrastrando a ese idiota de su casa.

Lucy recordaría darle las gracias a Gray en cuanto lo viera.

-Oye Lucy...-Erza había estado dandole vueltas a ese asunto durante mucho tiempo, preguntando como la abordaría, era la verdadera razón por la que la había arrastrado al baño-Pasó mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi y pues... no pude evitar notar... ciertas cosas...

-¿A que te refieres?- Lucy sabía por donde venía esa conversación pero sentía que lo mejor era hacerse la que no sabía nada.

-Me refiero a que... cambiaste mucho- Erza no era buena con las palabras, era más alguien de acciones, pero sentía que debía tener esa platica con Lucy, la amaba, sabía que había algo mal, y no podía dejarlo así- Te ves enferma...Bueno, no solo eso, también tu humor.

"Te ves enferma" Lucy no pudo sentir una punzada de dolor por ese comentario, Lucy no estaba enferma, se negaba a pensar eso, no había nada malo con ella, y se lo repetiría a si misma las veces necesarias.

-Estoy bien Erza- Mintió Lucy, le dedicó una sonrisa, la más cálida que pudo ofrecerle, pero Erza no parecía convencida- He estado enferma últimamente, ya ves, las alergias, además he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela.

-Si hay algo que esté pasando puedes decírmelo...- Le contestó, no iba a llegar a nada si seguía interrogando a Lucy y sus pobres excusas, pero si no quería hablar no podía obligarla.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes.- Erza abrazó a Lucy por un buen rato.

-Bueno, vamos que nos están esperando.- Las dos chicas llegaron junto a sus amigas que ya empezaban a comer los hot dogs y las papas a la francesa que habían pedido.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Preguntó Lissana- ¿Estaba muy interesante el baño?

-Perdón por la demora, se nos subió la calentura- Contestó Erza rodeando a Lucy con su brazo.

-Por favor si van a coger procuren hacerlo cuando estén solas y de preferencia en su casa- Respondió Levy.

-O inviten por lo menos- Terció Cana.

-No prometemos nada- Contestó Lucy sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-En fin, ¿Como vas con Gajeel, Levy?- Preguntó Cana mientras comía su hot dog.

-Muy bien, este fin de semana tenemos una cita, iremos a cenar y luego me prometió que iríamos a que me comprara uno o dos libros- Dijo Levy sonrojada- Se ve todo serio y gruñón, pero por dentro es muy tierno, le gusta cuando le leo y es hermoso porque pone total atención.

-Me recuerdas mucho al cuento de la bella y la bestia.- Dijo Lissana a lo que Levy solo se sonrojó más. Pronto puso una mirada más pícara y volteó a ver a Lucy- Por cierto Lucy y hablando del tema...

Lucy volteó a verla.

-¿Cómo vas con Natsu?

 _¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

-Ya la escuchaste Lucy, ¿Cómo te va con Natsu?- Mira hizo segunda, ambas parecían saber algo importante.

-No... No se a que se refieren..- Contestó Lucy desviando la mirada.

-No te hagas, de todo el grupo es con él con quien pasas más tiempo.- Dijo Cana.

-Pues... yo...

-Le gustas ¿Sabes?- Dijo Lissana, a Lucy pareció sentir como se le paraba el corazón por un momento y como la emoción junto al rubor en sus mejillas crecía.

-¿Tu crees?- Preguntó

-No lo creo, lo se- Lissana junto a las otras chicas la miraban atentas a su respuesta- Obvio no me lo dijo, pero lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca había actuado así con una chica, Erza lo sabe.- Lucy volteó a ver a Erza que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Natsu es un bobo, muy atento con sus amigos, pero hasta ahora pensábamos que era asexual o algo así, por como te trata, como te busca y todo lo demás sabemos que eres especial para él.- Dijo Erza.

-Lu ¿Qué me dijiste que ibas a hacer mañana?- Preguntó Levy.

-Pues iba a ir a casa de Natsu a pasar el rato, quería que conociera a su pa...¡Oh Dios..!- La realidad le llegó a Lucy como una palangana de agua fría, Natsu quería que fuera a su casa a conocer a su papá.

-Exacto- Contestó Levy- La verdadera pregunta es... ¿A ti te gusta?

¿A Lucy le gustaba Natsu? Claro que le gustaba, solo que su situación era muy complicada por el momento, no sabía si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era lo correcto, pasaron muchas cosas con Dan en el pasado, y aún le dolían, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba lista para tener una relación.

-Supongo que si.. me gusta...- Dijo Lucy aún pensativa- Es solo que... aún debo pensar bien las cosas...

Las chicas decidieron pasar a otra plática, dispuestas a seguir cuestionando a Lucy en algún otro momento, Lucy masticaba grandes trozos de hot dog procurando evitar no tragarlos, los hacía papilla entre sus muelas y esperaba a que ninguna la viera para escupir las sobras en el kleenex y guardarlo en la bolsa, si alguna llegaba a mirarla de reojo o algo por el estilo hacía como que se sonaba la nariz, argumentando que tenía alergias, y así reforzaba el intento de mentira que le dio a Erza. El resto del día fue bastante calmado, siguieron platicando de otras cosas, haciendo bromas casuales y comprando cachivaches, Erza llevó a Lucy a su casa, recordándole que si necesitaba algo, que si estaba pasando algo que por favor se lo dijera y Lucy, con su casi perfecta máscara de dulzura ocultó la fea verdad estampada en su frente y le repitió que no había problema alguno. Entrando se encontró a su padre sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, no habían hablado desde el incidente de Happy, Jude solo le había dicho que limpiara los pelos azules del sillón y de ahí nada más.

-Mañana salgo temprano, regreso el martes en la noche.- Le comentó mientras Lucy subía a su cuarto- Te recuerdo que no puedes ver a ese muchacho, si llegas a desobedecerme me enteraré.

Si claro, su papá no se enteraba de nada, no era capaz de prestarle atención, así que no se preocupaba por sus amenazas. Sacó el outfit que utilizaría al día siguiente y lo puso sobre una silla, se puso su piyama y tonteó en su laptop hasta quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.

Y ahí se encontraba, afuera de casa de Natsu, con un lindo vestido verde, un suéter abierto café claro tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería usar, medias beige gruesas y botas ugg cafés, su cabello se lo había trenzado y decorado con una liga rosa con brillitos, nerviosa tocó el timbre y espero a que alguien le abriera, se alisó la falda del vestido, y escuchó el picaporte abrirse, Zeref le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días Lucy, pasa-Dijo Zeref dedicándole una sonrisa.- Natsu y papá están afuera preparando la carne asada, mientras ellos acaban ¿Me ayudarías a hacer la ensalada y las entradas?

Esperen, ¿Iba a comer? Lucy creía que solo iba a ser una reunión pequeña, tal vez unos tentempiés, fáciles de esconder en la bolsa, o algo por el estilo, procuró evitar que Zeref viera la cara de disgusto que puso, le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, no pasaba nada si preparaba la comida, no se la iba a comer, su cabeza estaba dividida, no quería verse mal agradecida o que pareciera que no le gustaba la comida, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, ya inventaría algo, diría que se sentía mal o algo, total, volvió a traer los kleenex así que podía hacer como si estuviera con alergias o iría al baño a escupirla, lo que fuera. Se dirigió a la cocina con Zeref quien le indicó que picara verduras y untara queso crema en rodajas tostadas de pan mientras él hacía su parte. Zeref era un gran conservador, era muy culto y parecía tener una gran destreza al momento de cocinar, ya estaban sirviendo la ensalada en el bowl y acomodando los bocados de pan, queso crema y nuez en una bandeja cuando Natsu entró hecho un rayo a la cocina.

-¡Zeref necesito más carbón..! ¡Hola Lucy!- Dijo cambiando su atención a la rubia con la charola en las manos- ¿Cuando llegaste?

-No hace mucho.

-Le pedí que me ayudara a preparar la comida en lo que ustedes acababan.- Dijo Zeref.

-Pues ya casi acabamos, solo necesitamos más carbón ¿Puedes ir por un poco a la tienda?- Dijo Natsu agarrando el bowl de ensalada.

-¿Y el dinero?- Preguntó Zeref expandiéndole la mano esperando a que le diera algo, Natsu sacó una cartera de piel café y se la tendió- Esta es de papá...- A lo que Natsu se encogió de hombros, Zeref le restó importancia y salió de la cocina.

-Bueno, te voy a presentar a mi viejo- Dijo Natsu, Lucy solo asintió, los dos salieron al patio trasero donde se encontraba un señor alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, una cicatriz surcaba su ojo derecho y una más marcaba una equis en su mejilla, el hombre sí que se veía imponente. Lucy yNatsu dejaron el bowl y la charola en la mesa y el chico se dirigió a su padre.

-¡Pa! Esta es Lucy- Dijo a lo que el señor volteó a verla, traía puesto un mandil con las palabras "kiss the cook" sobre su ropa casual, lo cual no hacía que se viera menos amenazante, dejó las pinzas con las que volteaba la carne en su lugar y se acercó a la chica rubia, cerca de ella la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que era, sin pensárselo el hombre la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos alzándola unos centímetros lejos del suelo.

-Así que tú eres la chica de la que tanto ha estado hablando mi hijo- Dijo estrechándola en un gran abrazo.

-¡Papá!- Se quejó Natsu, a lo que su padre ignoró.

-Puedes llamarme Igneel- La bajó y le dedicó una sonrisa bonachona, Igneel podría verse intimidante pero actuaba muy contrario a su imagen.

-Un gusto en conocerlo- Respondió Lucy.

-Siéntete como en casa, ya pronto acabo de cocinar.-Dijo mientras regresaba a la parrilla.

-Iremos a mi cuarto Pa.

-¡Ok!

Natsu la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al piso de arriba, una de las puertas estaba rebosante de calcomanías y anuncios de "Alejense" , Natsu abrió la puerta dandole paso, el cuarto estaba sorpresivamente arreglado, la cama tendida, las ventanas abiertas y la ropa en el cesto, Lucy con toda la confianza de la que era posible se dejó caer en la cama de Natsu, las sabanas eran calentitas, color negro con la silueta de un dragón rojo en el centro, Happy que hasta el momento no lo había visto se unió a ella en la cama.

-Te gustan mucho los dragones ¿verdad?

-Son mi animal espiritual- Comentó recostándose a su lado.

-Yo creo que el mío sería un canario o un gorrión.

-Nah, el tuyo sería un pez luna- Rió Natsu a lo que Lucy respondió con un golpe en su brazo- Ya, era broma, un canario te queda.

Lucy se acomodó para quedar acostada viendo de frente a Natsu que después la imitó, el ambiente era calmado y a pesar de eso Lucy sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, estaba perdida en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, pronto le surgió la necesidad de besarlo, el sentir su respiración tan cerca, el poder ver sin detenimiento las facciones de su rostro, la curiosidad de probar sus labios, de repasar el perfil de su nariz o sus pómulos con sus dedos, y no solo eso, de enredarlos en su cabello rosado, el conjunto de todo eso le estaba costando mantener el control, podía respirar perfectamente su aroma, a leña, pero a la vez fresco, no lo pensó dos veces antes de colocar la mano en su mejilla y subirla a su cabello, más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de su error y trató de alejar la mano, pero Natsu se lo impidió sujetándola delicadamente y volviéndola a colocar sobre su mejilla, Natsu no perdió el tiempo, soltó la mano de la chica y con la propia alejó los mechones rebeldes de la cara de Lucy.

Natsu estaba embelesado, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento, y si, sabía que algo le pasaba, podía ser algo denso pero no era idiota, pero no creía que fuera algo grave, tampoco quería preguntarle por miedo a incomodarla, así que solo esperaría a que ella tuviera la confianza de decirle y él, haría hasta lo imposible para que estuviera bien. El sentir la caricia de Lucy, aun que fuera solo sobre su cabello le estremecía, Lucy le gustaba, bastante, pero no sabía hasta que punto ella gustaba de él, era un terreno por el que tendría que andar con precaución, aun que estuviera más minado de lo que él pensaba.

Lucy lo observaba, temerosa de dar un movimiento en falso, realmente lo quería, pero le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar, lentamente Natsu se fue acercando a ella, a tal punto que sus narices se rozaban y sentían la respiración el uno del otro, Lucy cerró los ojos, invitando a Natsu a dar el siguiente paso, él con delicadeza se acercó un poco más a ella, rozando sus labios, los labios de Lucy eran suaves, apetitosos, Natsu se aventuró a entrelazarlos delicadamente, podía saborear la fresa del gloss que le decoraban los labios, más la calidez que estos emitían, sin prisa alguna Natsu empezó a besarla, con una dedicación y cuidado con la que nadie que lo conociera lo creería capaz, Lucy pronto lo siguió imitando los movimientos de sus labios.

Se iban a acomodar, sus besos se profundizarían, sus manos se entrelazarían y más, solo que alguien tocó a la puerta, rápidamente se separaron y se sentaron, Lucy se acicalaba el cabello mientras Natsu se hacía el desentendido.

-Ya está listo todo- Dijo Zeref mientras abría la puerta- Bajen a comer pinches niños calenturientos.- Remató cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Natsu le sonrió a Lucy la cual soltó una pequeña carcajada, se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella la agarró sin rechistar y bajaron sin soltarse.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ahora si, me mamé, por el tiempo sin escribir y por lo largo de este capítulo jajaja, la trama tuvo un gran hueco pero creo que ya está arreglado, este capítulo estará dividido en dos, ya verán, el segundo tendrá más acción ;).**

 **Yo se, yo se que han de tener algunas dudas, pero se irán contestando, sobre todo el por qué rayos Lucy piensa algo y termina haciendo algo súper diferente, igual no duden en comentar sus dudas, sus aclaraciones, sugerencias, lo que quieran, la segunda parte está en proceso de creación así que no tardaré en subirla (lo prometo!)**

 **Ah, y si se preguntan donde está Juvia, no se preocupen, saldrá más tarde, ella tiene un lugar especial en la historia.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. To Binge

**To binge- Gorillaz P.2**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni las canciones aparecidas en los títulos son mías.**

El miedo de Lucy comenzó a crecer a medida en la que avanzaba hacia el patio, el beso de hace rato hizo que se olvidara por un momento del banquete que la familia de Natsu estaba preparando, su mano la reconfortaba, pero no lo suficiente como para poder evitar que planeara estrategias y creara distracciones en su cabeza para evitar comer y que no se dieran cuenta, pronto se sentaron en la mesa de madera oscurecida por una sombrilla para protegerlos del sol, Lucy adornó su rostro con la mirada más calmada y la sonrisa más cálida de las que era posible en ese momento, los platos llenos de ensalada y carne asada estaban en el centro de la mesa para que cada quien pudiera agarrar lo que se le antojara, puntos a su favor, agarraría la menor cantidad posible pero justa para que no la notaran sin apetito. Igneel y Zeref se unieron a ellos en la mesa y comenzaron a servirse. Lucy optó por agarrar el trozo más pequeño de carne que pudo encontrar más un puño de la ensalada de verduras, total, contrario a la carne, las verduras casi no tenían calorías y llenaban bastante. Igneel y Natsu agarraron grandes porciones de carne y no tan grandes porciones de ensalada, al contrario de Zeref que sirvió raciones más razonables en su plato.

-Lucy, que bueno que hayas podido venir.- Decía Igneel mientras comía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Gracias por invitarme.- Respondió Lucy mientras cortaba la carne en pequeños trozos, aún no se atrevía a llevarse ningún bocado, tal vez lo masticaría y lo dejaría en sus mejillas hasta que se distrajeran y así poder escupirlo dentro de su bolso.

-De tanto que te menciona Natsu ya siento que te conozco de bastante tiempo.

-¡Papá!- Replicó Natsu.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas hermanito? Ya era hora de que nos dejaras conocer a tu novia.-Dijo Zeref mientras se llevaba un bocado de ensalada a la boca, maldición, el olor comenzaba a tentarla.

-No es mi novia...- Dijo Natsu un poco más bajo de lo que usualmente era su tono de voz. Lucy mentiría si dijera que eso no la lastimó, pero comprendía, ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Natsu, por más que sus amigas le dijeran que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, el pasado le había enseñado a no confiarse, además, los suyos propios eran una telaraña de desorden. Lucy sentía que el hecho de que unos minutos atrás se hubieran besado no era razón suficiente como para considerarse su novia, por lo menos no hasta que hablaran del asunto. Igneel pareció notar el ambiente tenso y decidió cambiar a un tema más relajado.

-Entonces Lucy, estoy enterado de que no vas a Fairy Tail con mi hijo.

-No señor, yo voy a Magnolia High.

-Oh, tus padres han de ser ricos o algo así- Dijo Zeref mirándola con asombro- Traté de entrar ahí para la Universidad, pero ni con la beca que me ofrecían nos alcanzó para pagar.

La verdad Lucy preferiría mil veces estar en Fairy Tail, Magnolia High estaba lleno de gente superficial y llena de estereotipos. Solo seguía ahí por su padre, él tenía la última palabra.

-Eso y que Zeref salió con notas bajas de preparatoria, por su promedio no le pudieron ofrecer una mejor beca- Contestó Igneel

-¿En serio? Te ves como alguien muy aplicado- Dijo Lucy, jugueteaba con el tenedor moviendo la comida de un lado a otro.

-Es que es un huevón- Respondió Natsu.

-"Era", y mira que si hablamos de flojos tu sales ganando hermanito- Dijo Zeref.

-¿¡Quieres pelea Zeref?!- Natsu le lanzó un pedazo de carne.

-¡No por que eres un maldito salvaje y no quiero que rompas nada! ¡Me costó bastante organizar esta comida!- Contestó Zeref lanzándole un trozo de zanahoria.- En fin, no le di la importancia que debía a la escuela y salí mal, en cualquier caso, ahora estoy en Alvarez, queda fuera de la ciudad pero tiene buen prestigio.

-Eso es genial, me han contado que es muy difícil pasar el examen de admisión.- Dijo Lucy asombrada, Zeref solo negó con la mano.

-Para nada Lucy.

-Zeref es como un genio reprimido- Contestó Natsu, con las mejillas llenas volteó a ver al plato de Lucy que seguía tan lleno como cuando la chica se sirvió- Oye, come o se te va a enfriar.

-Oh...Este...- A Lucy se le había olvidado por un momento ¿Qué haría?

-No te preocupes Lucy, estas en confianza, que no te de pena- Animó Igneel, Lucy comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, ahora los tres hombres la estaban viendo esperando a que comiera.

Su estomago rugía y el olor hizo que empezara a salivar, su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle a gritos que lo alimentara, la presión de los Dragneel no lo hacía más fácil, ellos pensaban que le daba pena comer frente a ellos, no sabían sobre su estricta dieta, consistente en lo menos posible que pudiera llevarse a la boca. Lucy se llevó lentamente un cacho de carne a la boca, era jugoso y aún estaba caliente, sentía como el sabor invadía sus papilas y su estomago rugía con más fuerza, otro cacho no estaría mal, pinchó la carne y la zanahoria con el tenedor, los masticó con cuidado, extrañaba el sabor, tomo un pedazo más, comenzó a ignorar su voz interior "¿Qué haces?¡Si sigues comiendo lucirás como una vaca! Estarás sola. Natsu no te querrá al ver lo gorda que estas" ¿Qué decía? Siguió comiendo, aprovechando el sabor de cada mordida, extrañaba comer, solo había dos pedazos más en su plato, extrañaba sentirse llena, se sirvió cuatro tapas de queso crema, el queso fue de las primeras cosas que se prohibió, Dios, como amaba estar satisfecha, si tan solo hubiera una forma de no comer sin pasar hambre. Lucy quería llorar pero pudo controlarse.

La tarde siguió bastante calmada, con las bromas de Natsu y las incesantes preguntas de Igneel se le hizo fácil ignorar su culpabilidad, a eso de las siete de la tarde el cielo comenzó a nublarse amenazando con soltar una tormenta en cualquier momento, empezaron a meter las cosas a la casa y Natsu ofreció llevarla a su casa antes de que comenzara a llover. De camino Lucy esperaba que saliera el tema del beso a flote más no hubo posibilidad, casi llegando se soltó la lluvia y decidieron correr hasta la entrada.

-Bueno, espero que la hayas pasado bien- Dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la mano de Lucy.

-Me gustó mucho, espero pueda repetirse- Respondió Lucy mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Natsu estaba a punto de soltar su mano y despedirse cuando Lucy reforzó su agarre- Espera... Este... No creo que deje de llover en un buen rato y no trajiste paraguas... Puedes quedarte, mi papá no llega hasta pasado mañana.

-Gracias Luce- Dijo Natsu dedicándole una sonrisa, ambos subieron hasta su habitación.

-Espera aquí- Dijo Lucy corriendo fuera de la habitación, regresó con una muda de ropa- Estas mojado, puedes tomar un baño si quieres, esto es de mi papá, pero no le va a importar, nunca lo usa.

-Claro, gracias- Lucy jaló a Natsu hasta su baño y comenzó a señalar los diferentes productos que tenía.

\- Esta es la perilla para el agua caliente y esta para la fría, ese es el shampoo, el acondicionador y jabón corporal, espero no te importe oler a niña.

-Mientras no afecte mi masculinidad.

-¿Cual masculinidad?- Natsu en respuesta le revolvió el cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba por la lluvia.- Es broma, llámame si necesitas algo.

Lucy salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de si. Todo rastro de felicidad se había esfumado de su cara. Se dejó caer en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado, su beso con Natsu, su primer atracón después de bastante tiempo, ya había tenido un par de atracones antes pero nunca con tanta comida, y era la primera vez desde que conocía a Natsu. Se sentía mal, muy muy mal ¿Qué pensaría el chico al verla comer de esa forma? ¿Se habría arrepentido de besarla? ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Querría algo serio? ¿Sobre todo cuando la vio tragar tanto? ¿Por qué lo invitó a quedarse si se sentía tan mierda? La mente de Lucy era un espiral de sentimientos y dudas, la felicidad que le causó el juntar sus labios con los de Natsu había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por la duda, la frustración y su gran pesimismo.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse al baño de abajo, los pensamientos y las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse y a derramarse por sus ojos, se había pasado. Se hincó a lado del escusado y colocó su cabeza de tal forma que su boca quedara sobre ella sin tener que tocar el asiento, lentamente introdujo su dedo indice en su boca y lo reposó sobre su lengua ¿De verdad haría esto? Recordaba como se sentía por las veces en las que se había enfermado del estomago, pero nunca lo había hecho intencionalmente. Aún dubitativa empujó la punta de su dedo hacia su garganta, acarició de manera circular el comienzo de su lengua y la campanilla que se alzaba en lo alto de su cavidad bucal sin poder evitar hacerse daño con la uña, hasta que sintió como las arcadas se producían y el vómito comenzaba a salir, sintió como la respiración se le cortó abruptamente, el vómito seguía saliendo, se detenía en algunas ocasiones para tomar aire y darle paso a tos que raspaba su garganta, ya no sabía si las lágrimas eran por frustración y enojo o por el esfuerzo que hacía con cada arcada.

Acabando se recargó en la pared jadeando, tenía vomito en su barbilla y cabello, los grumos sobresalían en este, agarró papel higiénico y se limpió sin muchos ánimos, lo tiró al escusado y jaló la palanca del wáter, roció aromatizante en aerosol y salió del baño. Mientras agarraba su piyama Natsu salió del baño acompañado por un olor floral y vestido por un pants gris y una playera blanca. Lucy evitó mirarlo y dijo que la esperara, que también se metería a bañar. Dentro del baño comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, dejó correr el agua dentro de su regadera y comenzó a sollozar, la garganta le ardía y el sabor amargo recubría sus papilas, la sensación no le había gustado nada, de ahora en adelante vomitaría solo cuando fuera completamente necesario.

Lucy salió del baño con los dientes lavados, su piyama puesta y oliendo rico. Pensaba que si cualquiera la viera no notaría a la chica gorda con ojos enrojecidos y embarrada de vómito en el piso de un baño oscuro, solo a una chica gorda con piyama de gatitos que olía a flores. Natsu estaba acostado en su cama viendo a la pantalla de su celular, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse volteó a ver a Lucy con una gran sonrisa, ella se sentía morir cada vez que él le sonreía de esa forma, sin embargo seguía temerosa y algo confundida.

-¿Que quieres hacer para pasar el rato?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Mmm, podemos poner películas o jugar un juego- Natsu contestó.

-Creo que tengo una idea- Dijo Lucy mientras salía del cuarto.- ¡Ve prendiendo la computadora!

Natsu se comenzaba a preguntar qué tenía en mente mientras prendía la laptop de Lucy y escribía la contraseña, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que Lucy le había dado acceso a su laptop, más para cuando venía a ver películas que otra cosa; nada más necesitaba que le confiara la contraseña de Netflix y él sabría que se había ganado su corazón. Lucy llegó cargando con una botella de tequila y dos caballitos, el chico nada más volteó a verla levantando una ceja.

-Veamos una película de Disney, cada vez que alguien comience a cantar tomamos un shot- Dijo Lucy sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-¡Yo escojo la primera!- Dijo Natsu buscando en la lista de películas que tenía Lucy en su carpeta, escogió Hercules porque Hades era de sus villanos Disney preferidos. Comenzando la película tuvieron que tomar el primer shot por la canción de las musas.

Ya llevaban 7 shots y Natsu ya estaba mareado y arrastraba las palabras, casi a la par de Lucy que el alcohol se le había subido más rápido, Hades y Megara comenzaron a hablar sobre el pasado de esta, sobre como ella vendió su alma a Hades con tal de salvar al hombre que amaba y que después la abandonó, Natsu pudo ver como el semblante de Lucy se afirmaba y tomaba otro shot.

-Pero si ni han cantado-Comentó Natsu.

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó Lucy- Acabemonos ya la botella...

-No mames es mucho- Contestó Natsu entre risas.

-No importa- Lucy empinó la botella sobre su boca y dejó caer el liquido dentro de ella, la garganta aún le ardía, pero realmente no le importaba, se la pasó a Natsu que también comenzó a tomar pero en menores cantidades.-Voy a apagar la luz.

Lucy se levantó y caminó torpemente hacia el interruptor, lo apagó con un manotazo y regresó a la cama, antes de llegar tropezó y golpeó su cara contra el colchón, haciendo que Natsu se riera a carcajadas.

-Deja de reírte y ayúdame tonto- Dijo Lucy levantándose.

-Voy- Natsu la jaló del brazo con la mayor delicadeza de la que era posible en su estado de ebriedad y la arrastró dejándose caer en la cama, Lucy terminó por tener su rostro apoyado en su pecho.

Entre risas Lucy se movió hasta tener su rostro hasta la altura del de él, Natsu rodeó su cadera y Lucy no pudo aguantar más las ganas que tenía de besarlo, sus labios se encontraron y se entrelazaron, primero con calma, dandole tiempo a Natsu de acariciar la espalda de Lucy. Pronto la intensidad aumentó, Lucy se acomodó completamente sobre Natsu dejando sus piernas a los costados de su cadera, los besos ahora venían acompañados por mordidas y jadeos.

-¿Lo hacemos?- Preguntó Lucy separándose por unos instantes de Natsu.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que contestó antes de atraerla a si mismo y volver a besarla, Lucy se volvió a separar, solo que esta vez se sentó sobre el regazo de Natsu y apoyó sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-¿Sabes? No tengo problemas con tener sexo- Decía mientras se quitaba la playera de manga larga- Han pasado meses desde la última vez pero aún así creo que estará bien.

-Estas borracha...- Dijo Natsu, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pudo notar la delgada silueta de Lucy, las costillas se le marcaban pero no era algo muy obvio, no pasaba de estar flaca normal, espera ¿Esas lineas en su abdomen eran cicatrices?

-También tu- Contestó, Natsu se incorporó y Lucy aprovechó para rodearlo con los brazos- Podemos hacerlo, si es lo que quieres... Los chicos con los que me acostaba decían que era muy buena, o muy fácil, solo necesitaban darme algo de alcohol, decirme que soy bonita y me tenían a sus pies, pero nunca se quedaban...

-Luce...

-Pero tu eres diferente, eres muy bueno conmigo. Podemos tener sexo si así lo quieres, porque contigo es distinto, solo...

-Lucy..

-Solo no te vayas..- Lucy volvió a besarlo, Natsu sentía la humedad de las lágrimas de Lucy sobre sus mejillas y labios, esto no estaba bien.

Natsu acostó a Lucy en la cama, él quedó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, Lucy entendió que iban a hacerlo así que como pudo se quitó los pantalones de piyama. Natsu la volvió a besar, con mucha más ternura que las veces anteriores. Acarició el húmedo rostro de la chica, las lágrimas hacían brillar sus pómulos y su cabello rubio.

-No me iré... Lucy, te amo..-Dijo Natsu.

-Yo a ti...-Contestó Lucy.

Hoy Lucy descubrió algo muy interesante.

Que podría vomitar cada que se diera un atracón sin importar lo feo que se sintiera.

Y que al despertar Natsu se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Perdón por la demora amigos, tenía muchos conflictos con este capítulo en especial (diablos y los que vienen) pero bueno. Creo que cambiaré el rating a M pues porque ya ven, esta un poco explícita la cosa.**

 **Consejo del capítulo: Nunca tomen alcohol cuando estén tristes o solos (de preferencia no tomen nada más que frutsis), solo acarrea más dolor y malas decisiones, y puede conllevar a cosas más graves. Si quieren hacerlo no hay problema mientras tengan la edad necesaria, lo hagan con amigos y gente de confianza, de manera segura y nunca en exceso.**

 **PD: Tenía algunas dudas sobre si poner something stupid de título, porque se me hace una canción muy bonita y elegante como para un capítulo tan amargo, así que por eso escogí to binge, creo que queda más acorde.**

 **PD2: Trato de que todas las canciones tengan algo que ver con el capítulo en cuestión, si tienen curiosidad solo pregunten, también se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas.**


	7. For Someone

**For someone- Flora Cash**

Lucy despertó con un fuerte mareo, cubierta no más que por unas bragas húmedas y una sabana delgada. Trató de moverse pero la sensación amenazante de vomito se anunciaba ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Maldita resaca.

Estaba en posición fetal cuando empezó a caer en cuenta ante todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

 _-Solo no te vayas..._

 _-No me iré... Lucy, te amo._

 _-Yo a ti..._

 _No me iré, te amo, me iré, no te amo,_ las palabras se aglutinaban revoltosas en su mente. El nudo en su garganta comenzó a hacerse presente mezclándose con el constante sentimiento nauseabundo, Lucy se levantó y corrió con sus piernas temblorosas hacia el baño a vomitar, mientras las arcadas la hacían expulsar todo, derramaba lagrimas de esfuerzo y dolor, la garganta le ardía horrores y en su mente solo podía tratar de no caer ante un ataque de ansiedad. Un ataque que esta vez no tenía que ver con la comida.

Y es que estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, la había cagado.

Salió del baño dándose una rápida enjuagada en el lavabo, se puso una playera larga y bajó a la sala, a lo mejor la esperaba ahí, revisó la cocina, estaría haciendo de desayunar, el despacho de su padre ¿Conseguir alguna información? y hasta el patio trasero, pero no estaba ahí. Subió a su cuarto, tal vez le dejó una nota, escombró en todas partes pero no encontró nada.

Agarró su celular dispuesta a marcar su número, a lo mejor ella solo estaba haciendo suposiciones falsas, a lo mejor tuvo un percance o algo por el estilo. Presionó su nombre en la pantalla más lo único que recibió fue el buzón de voz "Su llamada será procesada a..." Colgó y marcó nuevamente, pero era lo mismo.

Vaya mierda.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la bañera, calentó el agua y se dispuso a llorar, una típica mañana de domingo.

¿Y cómo la había cagado? Pues podría regresarse tiempo atrás y escoger uno de los momentos cruciales que la hicieron convertirse en lo que era, pero se enfocaría en lo de la noche anterior. En las cosas que dijo, que hicieron.

El que hubiera despertado casi desnuda, con las panties húmedas y las piernas temblorosas solo podía indicarle algo, que habían tenido sexo, y sin protección, puta vida. Que él no estuviera ahí y no contestara las llamadas solo hacía que su afirmación tomara más fuerza.

Lucy recordaba pocas cosas, la mayoría de ellas parecían ser solo un sueño, entre ellas pequeños trozos de la conversación que tuvieron _"No tengo problemas con tener sexo" "decían que era muy buena, o muy fácil" "No me iré... Lucy, te amo"_

Pensándolo mejor no lo culpaba por irse ¿A quien le gustaría estar con alguien con tantos problemas? ¿Con una puta? ¿Una gorda? ¿Con alguien que se odia tanto como para lastimarse a si misma? Realmente no estaba enojada, estaba dolida, y ya ni siquiera sabía si era con él o consigo misma, al fin de cuentas ella fue quien se ilusionó, pensó que él sería diferente a todos los demás, que no sería una noche más. Pero todo le hacía volver a recordar lo que había pasado con Dan y con todos los demás, no podía evitar relacionarlo. Y le dolía aún más el hecho de haberse encariñado.

La única vez que se había abierto tanto a una persona fue con Dan, y terminó de manera desastrosa, los demás solo eran cosas de una noche, a veces ni siquiera estaba completamente consciente. Pero Natsu era diferente, tenía que serlo, era cariñoso, atento y no parecía asqueado ante su mórbida figura.

Las imágenes se seguían reproduciendo borrosas en su mente, se había quitado la playera y se habían besado por un largo periodo de tiempo, y ahora temía. ¿Habría visto sus cicatrices? ¿Le disgustó su enorme panza? ¿O fueron sus grandes piernas? ¿Se fue por eso?

Tal vez el error fue de ella, no tuvo que haber subido la botella de Tequila, pudo no haber propuesto ese tonto juego, pudo no haber empujado tanto la situación, pudieron haber pasado una noche tranquila y a lo mejor las cosas habrían sido diferentes al despertar, el estaría ahí y no habría visto lo que vio para hacerlo huir.

Llegada la tarde Lucy tenía una conclusión, y entre llantos, mocos y dolores de cabeza se maldijo a si misma. Si, habían cogido. Si, Natsu la vio desnuda. Y si, lo odiaba, no tanto como se odiaba a si misma, pero aún así lo hacía. Y para ella era tan obvio que habían tenido sexo que la teoría que se formó dentro de su cabeza terminó por hacerla descargar su ira y dolor en la regadera del baño acompañada de su fiel rastrillo. Para Natsu había sido algo de una sola noche, algo ingrato, suponía que no era el tipo de chica que a Natsu le atraían (Si era sincera, no era el tipo de chica de nadie), sus cicatrices le disgustaron al igual que su cuerpo y terminando se había dispuesto a cortar lazos con ella. Eso es lo que se formaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, aún había una pequeña parte de ella que la hacía dudar, Natsu le había presentado a su familia, y jamás coqueteaba con ella de la misma manera en la que lo hacían los chicos que usualmente querían acostarse con ella, se mostraba con ella de la misma manera que un buen amigo lo haría. Esa pequeña parte le decía que algo de todo esto no concordaba, que investigara, pero Lucy estaba demasiado avergonzada y demasiado cansada como para seguir.

...

Días despues le mandó un mensaje a Erza.

 _-¿Has escuchado de Natsu?_

 _-Mmmm, no lo he visto en estos días ¿Tú?_ \- Respondió después de media hora, y eso era lo único que Lucy preguntaría.

 _-Nope_

 _-¿Pasó algo?_

 _-No, no te preocupes_

 _-¿Segura? ¿Quieres salir este sábado? Podemos hablar_

 _-Estoy ocupada este fin de semana, será otro día :), pero si, todo esta bien._

Y regresaría como al principio, al fin y al cabo sola se sentía mejor.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **Se que no es el capítulo más corto hasta ahora y que pues es muy poco para los meses que me he tardado en escribir, pero hasta ahora llegó la inspiración (Asco de excusa, lo se)**

 **Solo diré que las cosas mejorarán, ya verán.**


End file.
